


Gummy Bears, Secrets, and Lies, Oh My!

by HalfAnachronism



Series: Percilot [9]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, Kinda sorta angsty, M/M, Prompt Fill, i also apologize for the shitty-ass title lord help me i can't name shit to save my life, i wrote two thirds of this in two minutes on a apple juice-fuelled writing rampage, im so sorry, mostly just sad at times, oh my roxy is percy's kid in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAnachronism/pseuds/HalfAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Percy has a secret and James has plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gummy Bears, Secrets, and Lies, Oh My!

“You’d never lie to me, right?”

James was spread out on his and Percy’s bed, wearing nothing but a shirt, socks, and underwear. Percy was standing nearby, looking through random books on their bookshelf.

“Of course I wouldn’t. What reason would I have?”

“I don’t know. I just want to make sure, I suppose.”

James and Percy had been living together for a month now, and everything had been going smoothly. They were in love, which was assumingly a bigger relief for Percy considering his secret, and life was wonderful.

Percy turned around to face his boyfriend. “You have nothing to worry about. I love you, and the last thing I’d ever do it keep something from you.”

“Good. Now how about you stop looking through those dusty books and come over here and prove your love for me, huh?”

Percy smirked. “How am I supposed to say no to someone with such a sexy voice?”

“Stop teasing me and get over here, you twat.”

Percy closed the book in his hand and walked over to the bed. He climbed on top of James, kissing him, James’s leg sliding in between Percy’s legs and rubbing up against his crotch.

It wasn’t until his tongue was gliding over James’s cock did Percy realize that he had lied to James. In fact, he lied to James every single day. James moaned, his fingers grasping Percy’s hair, as Percy tried to forget about his little secret.

This secret involved Percy and his sister Roxy, and how the four-year-old wasn’t really his sister at all.

She was his daughter.

  


“Where’re you off to?” Percy asked, studying at the kitchen table.

James straightened the coat he’d just put on and replied, “Going to pick up Roxy from preschool. We might go for some ice cream.”

Percy looked up from his book. “James, please try to get something healthy in her for once.”

James smiled. “Broccoli ice cream, then. Loosen up, love. Keys?”

Percy fished the car keys out of his pocket and slid them across the table to James.

“Thanks. Now are you sure you don’t want to come?”

“Nah, I’ve got too much studying to do.”

“So do I. But we’re 21, we should be having fun, not wasting our youths with our noses in books.”

“And buying a four-year-old ice cream is fun?”

James shrugged. “It makes her happy, and making her happy makes you happy, and when you’re happy we end up wasting three bottles of lube in one night, so I think buying Roxy ice cream counts as fun.”

Percy laughed softly. “You’re an idiot.”

“You love it.” And with that, James was gone.

Percy tried to go back to studying but couldn’t. He couldn’t get last night’s revelation out of his head. He’d lied to so many people about Roxy that he’d never thought anything of lying to James. It’s not like Roxy knew the truth either, she was too young to understand anyway.

Percy told everyone that Roxy only lived with him because his mother was too sick to take care of the child she claimed as her own, which was true. And he never really saw any reason to tell the truth, considering it would probably ruin his and Roxy’s reputations. _What a sad world we live in,_ Percy thought, _where a four-year-old could be criticized and shunned for her father’s fuck-ups._

But he and James were living together now. They’d been dating for almost a year, and they were really close, sharing every piece of information they knew with each other. Percy knew it wasn’t fair for James to not know the truth, but maybe it was for his own good. What would James think? Would he understand?

Percy was jolted out of his thoughts by a phone call. After reading the phone screen to see who it was, Percy answered the phone.

“Percy, it’s your father.”

“I know. How’s Mom?”

“Not good. The cancer’s getting worse. She might not last another month.”

Percy sucked in a breath. “Shit.” he said quietly.

“I know. It’s been tough. She says to send Roxy her love, and James too. She always really liked him.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“So Roxy’s doing okay?”

“Yeah- yeah, she’s doing fine. Doing great in preschool. She’s really smart, I can see it.”

“That’s good. Well, I’ll leave you be, you’re probably busy.”

“Yeah, I’ve got a lot to study. I’ll talk to you later, all right?”

“All right, son. See you later.”

Percy’s father hung up. He set the phone down on the table. There was no way he’d be studying today.

  


“Hey Percy!” rang out Roxy’s voice from the back of the car. Percy was driving to drop her off at preschool.

“Yes?”

“Guess what James said when he and me got ice cream yesterday!”

“What’d he say?”

“You gotta guess.”

“Um... I don’t know, did he say that he was going to buy a pink elephant?”

Roxy giggled. “No, silly! He said he was going to ask you to _marry_ him.”

Percy couldn’t hold back the shocked look on his face. “Oh really?”

“Yeah! He asked me if I was cool with it.”

“And what’d you say?”

“I was so excited I burped!”

Percy laughed. “So I guess that’s a yes.”

“Yup. I told him that he had to have a cake with gummy bears on it though.”

“And he agreed to that?”

“Yes! He promised you guys would have a gigantic cake with a million bajillion gummy bears all over it.”

Percy couldn’t help but grin as he pulled up into the preschool parking lot. After walking Roxy in and returning to his car, he called his friend Merlin and screamed.

“Merlin Merlin Merlin Roxy said that James is going to propose holy shit holy fucking _shit_ man!”

“Woah woah woah, let’s slow down a bit, shall we? What’s going on?”

“Roxy told me that yesterday James asked her if she was okay with him asking me to marry him.”

“Well, I’m happy for you. Odd you had to hear it from the mouth of a four-year-old though.”

“True. Roxy insists upon a gummy bear cake though, which of course won’t happen considering James hates gummy bears.”

“And a gummy bear cake is fucking ridiculous. Get a cake with a dildo on it or something.”

“And that’s _less_ ridiculous? Dildos aren’t even edible!”

“They are if you try hard enough.”

“Merlin!”

“So am I going to be your best man or what?”

“Of course you are, who else would I have?”

“That’s true, you don’t have too many friends.”

“Shut up. But this is if James actually does it though, he may get nervous or change his mind or something, and bringing it up would be just weird.”

“Maybe you could get Roxy to tell him that you asked her if she was okay with _you_ asking _James_ to marry you, and then James would think that you’ll definitely say yes and he’ll ask.”

“Or he’ll think I’m actually going to ask him, and he won’t ask me.”

“Shit, you’re right. Maybe you could just actually ask him.”

“Ha! I’m scared of my own shadow, do you really think I’m going to ask him to marry me?”

“Well, you know he’ll say yes.”

“True but what if he _doesn’t?_ ”

“Percy, you’re just being nervous. If he doesn’t propose within the next week or so, find a way to bring it up. He might just be waiting for the right time.”

“Yeah yeah. I should get to class now, I’ll talk to you later.”

Merlin and Percy hung up and Percy drove on to class, all the while humming happy songs to himself and smiling like an idiot.

  


“Hey, love,” James said as Percy entered their bedroom.

Percy crashed down onto the bed next to James. “Hey,”

“How’s your mum?”

Percy sighed. “Still dying.”

“That sucks. Maybe we should go see her soon.”

“We really should. We’ve been so busy with all our schoolwork that we haven’t seen her in weeks.”

“Maybe Saturday?”

Percy looked up at James, who was leaning against the headboard. “Saturday is perfect. I’m sure Roxy will be psyched to see her.”

“Yup. Rox is one funky kid.”

“Yeah. She loves you, you know.”

“I buy her junk food, of course she loves me.”

Percy laughed quietly. “True. I’m just really glad you two get along well. You don’t understand how happy that makes me.”

“Happy enough to sit on my face?”

“James, you are such a freak.”

“That’s not a no.” James teased.

Percy smirked and bolted up, climbing on top of his boyfriend. James let out a soft _‘awww yisssss’_ as he undid his boyfriend’s pants.

  


The next morning, Percy woke up to pancakes.

“What’s this?” Percy asked James, who was waving the plate at him.

“Pancakes, obviously. No no, don’t get up. Breakfast in bed.”

Percy chuckled. “James, what’s the purpose of this? Are you trying to make up for some sort of sin?”

James sat next to Percy, who was now sitting up in bed, still wrapped up in the blankets. “No, I’m trying to thank you for last night. And every other night and day, for that matter. You’re wonderful and I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Good, because if you didn’t, I’d be eating these pancakes by myself.”

James kissed Percy quickly and they began to eat the pancakes.

“So, class today?” James started.

“Yup. So much homework due. What’s on your schedule?”

“Class, then work. I really wish I’d never signed up for morning classes.”

“They’re not so bad, you’re just lazy.”

James joked, “Says the man who lounged in bed while I got my ass up and made food.”

“Hush.”

“Hey, maybe we could skip university today and go do something.”

“Whuh?” Percy responded, his mouth full of pancake. He swallowed and continued, “What do you mean?”

“Let’s drop Roxy off at preschool then go to a museum or something. Why not?”

“I don’t know, man, I’ve got so much work due-”

“Exactly. Fuck that shit, fuck this whole degree thing, all I could ever need in my life is right in front of me. Let’s do something stupid, man!”

Percy smiled. “Yeah, I guess so. Let’s do it.”

James grabbed Percy’s hands. “Perfect! So where do you want to go?”

“Just a plain old museum or art gallery or something,” Percy shrugged.

“Sounds lovely. Maybe we should be waking Roxy up now.”

“Maybe. We might be early dropping her off if we wake her up now.”

“Oh well. She gets more time with her friends, we get more time with our faces up each others’ asses-”

“Oh just go wake her up already!” Percy laughed, gently pushing James off the bed.

James left the room as Percy got up and got dressed. A day of not worrying about the whole lying-to-James-about-Roxy thing was just what he needed.

  


“Ooh, Percy, look at this!” James said, looking at a large painting in the art gallery they were visiting.

Percy walked up next to him. “What _is_ it?”

“No clue. I like it though.”

“Yeah.” Percy’s phone started to ring. “Crap, it’s Dad. I better answer this.”

“Okay. Tell him I said hi.”

Percy nodded to James as he answered the phone. “Hey Dad, what’s up?”

“Percy, your mother.... she passed away this morning.”

Percy’s mouth dropped open. His hand flew to cover his gaping mouth as he stepped back in shock. “Wha- I.... I thought she had a month?”

“Unfortunately, no.”

“I... shit. We had plans to visit her on Saturday. Fuck, we should’ve seen her today, we skipped university and-”

“Percy, don’t be blaming yourself. You know she loved you more than anything, she’d hate to see you upset.”

“I know, but... god, I can’t believe this.” Percy turned to see James standing behind him, a concerned look on his face.

“We’ve got plans to have the funeral on Friday, I’ll call you if anything changes.”

“Okay. Um... love you, Dad.”

“Love you too, Percy.”

Percy hung up. James waited a moment before saying softly, “What’s wrong?”

“Mum’s dead.”

“Shit,” James whispered. He pulled Percy into a hug. “I’m sorry, love.”

Percy replied by burying his face in James’s chest. “How are we going to tell Roxy?”

“I don’t know,” James answered. “She’ll be devastated to hear her mother is gone,”

Percy pulled away from James, James’s hands still on the top of Percy’s arms. “James, there’s something I need to tell you. We should discuss it in the car though.”

“Okay. Should we leave now?”

“Yes please.”

  


“Roxy isn’t my sister.” Percy said, the minute James closed his car door.

“Well, that’s.... interesting.” James said.

“I know. I was young, and stupid, and-”

“Percy, before you tell me some story about your past that doesn’t at all affect how much I love you, I need to ask you something.”

“Yes?”

James reached over and opened the glove compartment. He pulled out a small box.

He opened the box, revealing a ring. “Will you marry me?”

Percy looked down and laughed softly. “You... you put the ring in the glove compartment of the car we share?”

“Yes?”

“Where I could easily find it?”

“Yeah, I know, not the best hiding place. So will you?”

“Yes, yes, of course I will marry you.”

“Good.” James closed the box and put it in his pocket. “Now what were you saying?”

“When I was 17, I was just starting to realize how incredibly gay I am, and I had sex with this girl, as if I was trying to prove to myself that I could like girls. The girl got pregnant, and Roxy was born, and my parents took her and pretended that she was their child so that no one would hate me, or Roxy, or the girl I impregnated. It was a major clusterfuck, I never expected to be a _father_ , and Roxy doesn’t even know the truth, and she’ll probably never know. You probably don’t want to marry me now that you know I’ve been lying to you for forever.”

“No, I still want to marry you. I love you, Percy, and a fuck-up from the past doesn’t change that. You’re amazing, and your mother would be proud.”

Percy wiped the few tears sliding down his face with the back of his hand. “James, you’re an angel.”

“Now, I’ve been called a lot of things, but an angel isn’t one of those things.” James smiled. “Hey, wanna go get some ice cream?”

“What?” Percy smiled.

“Let’s get some ice cream and not think about anything but the fact that we’re getting married for a while.”

Percy laughed as James started the car. “Okay, just as long as we can discuss a gummy bear cake for our wedding.”

James chortled as he realized where Percy’d got that from. “That little shit! Roxy told you, didn’t she?”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to bring it up though.”

“Oh my god, that child can keep no secrets.”

“She’s four, James.”

“Still, she’d be a horrible spy.”

“Yeah, because she’s four. Have you ever seen a four-year-old spy?”

“No, but that’d make a very interesting film, wouldn’t it?”

“Oh, shut up!”


End file.
